


Danny's Harem

by DannyPhantom69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/pseuds/DannyPhantom69
Summary: Danny Phantom gets a harem Thanks to Megas_XLR17
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Danny's Harem

Danny Phantom has risked his half live multiple times to protect both humans and ghosts alike so many of the females on both sides decide to help him by giving him a harem. Who wouldn't want the savior halfa as their lover.

In Amity Park they barrier between humans and ghosts was broken by a then 14 year old named Danny Fenton who was there with his two best friends. A fourteen year old vegan gothic loving girl and the other one is a fourteen year old meat and tech obsessed African American teen boy who watched in horror as the son of Ghost hunters was electrocuted in the portal that caused him to become a halfa half human half ghost.

Several human and ghost women have devolped feelings for the heroic ghost boy of Amity Park.This on how the halfa gets his harem of beautiful women both humans and ghosts to satisfy his needs.


End file.
